


Don't Wake the Beast

by Xibalba220



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cannibalism, Hux is dead so, Modern AU, SoGo AU, get ready for a lot of descriptions of their house, monster!kylo, obvs, sorry about that, this is purely for Sarah to have revenge on all Tylers everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xibalba220/pseuds/Xibalba220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler thought this was going to be an easy in and out reconnaissance job, assuming the large house in the swamp was empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wake the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ocktorok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocktorok/gifts).



> Ocktorok hates Tylers. This is their comeuppance

Abbottsford, Georgia was a pus boil on the ass of modern civilization. Tyler was surprised this sweat stain of a town even had electricity, to be honest. The squat little houses which seemed one strong breeze from blowing over didn’t even seem worth the trouble of picking the lock. How the hell he had ended up in this crap hole was beyond him but he knew the blame lie with the idiot back at headquarters who sent him the address.

After a quick look around, Tyler wandered over to the butcher shop that seemed to be on its last legs. The small bell over the door tinkled as he stepped inside. A grizzled redhead behind the counter glanced up from the crossword and leveled a glare in his direction. Tyler straightened his back and walked over to the counter, wide grin in place, “Excuse me, my good man. Do you know where I can find General Drive?”

The man raised his eyebrows and said, “I ain’t yer anythin, boy. Go that way and don’t stop even when ye have to slog through swamp. Ye’ll get ta that big eyesore an’ that’s the end.”

“Thank you, sir. I’ll just be on my way,” Tyler left the shop as quickly as he could without seeming like he was in a panic. After glancing around at the decrepit buildings one last time, Tyler hiked his backpack further up his shoulder and began the walk to his target.

The road running down the middle of what some may call a town led directly into a lane that was surrounded by trees. Despite having started this trek at noon, as soon as he was about half a mile into the trees, it might as well have been dusk. What little sun that filtered through the closely clustered trees created strange shadows in the forest. Not one to be spooked easily, Tyler still felt uneasy the further he went. Unknown and unseen creatures seemed to crash through the brush, making him pick up his speed just a bit more.

If he hadn’t been on the lookout for it, he might have missed the hastily painted sign that indicated the path leading to the house. Merely a wooden plank with slapdash writing and an arrow pointed seemingly straight into the trees, Tyler scoffed at the amateur way it was made. After staring down it a bit, Tyler could barely make out an overgrown trail. He stomped his way over the weeds and what was surely poison ivy to continue his quest. The morons he worked for were going to get an earful for this.

As the trees started to thin, he began to slow, expecting to come upon the house at any minute. Thrill started to course through him when the opening into the main estate came into his view. Too busy staring at the house, if it could even be called that, Tyler didn’t notice the bog until he had already sunk his foot up to his knee into it. Swearing lightly, he jerked his foot out and tried in vain to shake the muck off of his leg.

Paying more attention to the road, he crept toward the house. It was in such a state of disrepair that it was obvious no one lived there anymore. He had been told this house was vacant since the only owner had died in World War II and had no known children but still, Tyler was wary. He stealthily moved toward the back to scout out other entrances. Creeping vines and smoky windows made it impossible to peek inside to gauge what awaited him.

When he came upon the back porch leading to a ripped apart screen door, Tyler paused. Deciding not to wait until nightfall, given the abandoned nature of the house and that he was so far removed from peering eyes, he stalked up the sagging wooden steps and tread lightly over the rotten planks to the door, finding it mercifully unlocked. He inched the door open, peering into the darkness beyond. Slipping one strap of his backpack off of his shoulder, he unzipped it and fished a flashlight out. This job was merely supposed to be a reconnaissance mission, purely to find out if there was anything of value in an old General’s house. If a few things don’t get reported and end up in his bag, none would be the wiser. He entered the house, leaving the door open.

Pointing the beam of light around the room, he found himself in a kitchen. The cabinet doors were coming off the hinges and all the metal fastenings were rusted long ago. Laying a hand on the fridge and finding it warm, he concluded he didn’t want to see if there was anything left in there, not wanting to be assaulted by the smell of seventy-year-old food. After checking the drawers for anything important, Tyler moved on into the dining room. Inside was a hutch with mostly unbroken china but he walked past that, only hesitating to pull out one of the drawers and empty the case of silver utensils into his bag.

The room after that seemed to be a den or entertainment area. As this place was abandoned so long ago, there were no electronics to take. A nice crystal decanter and glasses caught Tyler’s eyes and he elected to grab those on his way out. The furniture and some kind of smaller piano were antique and worth loads but, being on his own, he’d have to report those back to the bosses. Noting the art on the walls, he proceeded into a foyer. 

A set of stairs leading to the second floor was directly across and he could see back into the kitchen on his left. There was a door between the stairs and the kitchen that Tyler poked his head into. It was a bedroom, probably the guest one, and after a quick perusal, he found nothing he could take with him, just some more antique furniture. He gazed around the entryway a bit more to make sure he didn’t miss anymore rooms then crept upstairs.

The top of the stairs met a long hallway with many doors leading off of it. After peering into several that ended up being more guest bedrooms, Tyler came upon what was evidently a study. He found a few war relics which he slipped into his bag and a plethora of paperwork. After glancing at many of the books and grabbing a stray crystal glass which had something brown caked onto the bottom, he made his way back into the hall. The next room was a massive library. Shelves upon shelves of books overwhelmed him enough that he decided to let the collectors get those. The last door was, presumably, the master bedroom.

Tyler felt relief at an almost finished job and pushed the door inward. He leapt back when his eyes fell upon a figure laying on the bed. The man pushed himself up, black hair curtaining his face. He rose to his full height, snarling when he turned around at Tyler’s gasp. He paced toward Tyler, stalking closer as Tyler seemed paralyzed to the spot.

“Hey, sorry, man. I thought this place was empty. I mean the last owner never came back from the w-” the man wrapped his hand around Tyler’s throat.

“What in the hell do you think you’re doing here?!” the man growled, seeming otherworldly in his rage.

“I’m just taking a look around. I swear, I didn’t know anyone lived here. I’ll leave right now,” Tyler choked out, trying to get air.

“You’ve made a terrible mistake. I haven’t eaten in days,” the man said, releasing him to remove his heavy black coat.

Tyler’s feet finally unfroze and he scrambled back, knocking into the doorframe. He wheeled around, glimpsing the man’s snarling sneer before racing down the hallway and taking the steps three at a time, jumping the last five or six which caused him to stumble toward the front door, the silver jangling in his backpack. He reached for the door knob but before he could wrench it open, a hand clasped the back of his neck and he was thrown backwards, slamming into a wall and sliding down to the floor, momentarily dazed.

“Come on, man. I’m not here to cause trouble. I’ll give you all your stuff back,” as Tyler tried to remove his backpack, he felt a sharp pain in his lower left back. He reached his hand back and felt that one of the knives had cut through the fabric and dug deep into his flesh. The man sniffed the air then his mouth split into a hungry grin. Tyler paused in his attempted removal of the knife, “I can take you into town and buy you however much food you need.”

“I don’t eat the food they have there,” the man had materialized next to him again, grabbing the pack and ripping it away from Tyler’s body, the straps breaking, “It’s not quite to my taste.”

Tyler started to sob, both from the pain in his back and now his shoulders, and from the intense fear that was coursing through him, “Please. Don’t do this.”

“You dug your grave when you came here, simpleton. Unless you can give me a good reason, this will not be quick,” he grabbed Tyler’s shoulder, digging his unnaturally sharp fingernails into the muscle, and dragged him to his feet.

“Please, what’s your name?” Tyler begged, tears streaming down his face. The pain was too much and he could feel the bile rising in his throat. The man’s claw-like nails scraped against his bone in his shoulder and he reached up with his other hand, trying to break his hold.

“That’s none of your concern,” the man started to drag him to the den area. At this point, Tyler tried to struggle. The blood pouring out of his shoulder and leaking out of his back made him woozy but the fear and adrenaline fueled his attempt at escape. The man’s hold was just too strong and he couldn’t break through or get enough purchase to try to stop their progress into the den. “If you keep doing that, you’re going to bleed out faster,” the man flung him to the floor.

“Can’t we…talk about this?” Tyler’s breath was coming in short bursts as his back and shoulder flared in pain from the impact with the floor.

“No more talking,” the man grabbed Tyler by the jaw and jammed his hand into Tyler’s mouth, ripping his tongue out. Blood gushed out of his mouth, mixing with the tears as a scream ripped its way out of his throat. The next thing the man did had Tyler gagging, making the pain spike in his mouth. Tyler watched in horror as the man took his newly severed tongue and swallowed it whole, blood painting his mouth a bright red.

Tyler tried to beg for mercy once more but it just came out as a gurgle, sending some of his blood down his throat. He moved to crawl away, keeping his mind on trying to escape this monster. A sound between a laugh and a snarl erupted from the creature as he watched Tyler’s struggle. He felt the monster grip his ankle and suddenly he was upside down, the blood from his back streaming up toward his shoulders now.

“You’re not going anywhere, little man. I have lived here alone and undisturbed for decades. Not once has someone been stupid enough to desecrate my home in the way you have and I’ve been too lazy to hunt lately,” the man then moved his hands to Tyler’s knee, twisting with such force that the bottom half of his leg disconnected from the rest of his body. He tried to scream again as he fell to the floor but the way he was positioned made him choke on the river of blood still cascading from the stump that was left of his tongue. 

“You’re probably going to pass out soon so I’ll save this for later,” he set the leg down, leaning over Tyler. Tyler let out whimpers as his vision started to fog. Everything came back into painful clarity as he felt the monster start to dig into his torso. He glanced down and his head swam as the man’s claws dug deep paths over his chest and stomach. Suddenly one of the clawed hands dug into his chest and he felt intense pain in his heart as it was captured in his grip. A slight tug is all he felt before he fell over, dead.

***

Kylo finished off the last of the whelp that had invaded this sacred space that he resided in. Picking the last of the bones clean, he tossed the femur onto the bone pile. He grabbed the pack that had been slung across the room in the foyer before he had eviscerated that poor excuse for a human. Kylo extracted the glass that Hux always kept up in his study and carried it back upstairs with him, satisfyingly full.


End file.
